Dangerous Conceptions
by Fionarox
Summary: In an Alternate Universe, a young girl, Relena is trained as a guerilla fighter. Ultimately she will follow her path to destiny's edge in a war full of love, hate and anger. Chapter 9 up!
1. The Past

In the years following the making of the colonies, control over space became questioned among various groups who wished to maintain control over the profits of space travel. Eventually, a war broke upon the Earth and Colonies in the year of after colony 175, after the assassination of Heero Yuy, the colonial peacekeeper and pacifist.  
  
That same year, several scientists fled from the mobile development team. These mad scientists spread through out the colonies and Earth, trying to find a safe place from the tyranny of OZ and the Earth Sphere Alliance. The Alliance gained control of the colonies through their 'Specials' forces and stopped communication between the colonies.  
  
The scientists remained hidden and plotted their revenge against OZ, the organization that stole away the colonies' peace. The number of scientist was determined later in the war, and by then it was to late for the Alliance and Oz to act. These six scientists created the strongest mobile suits out of the most indestructible metal they could find. And so the Gundams were born. Now the only problems the scientists had were pilots for the Gundams. So the engineers split up, promising each other to find a worthy pilot, train that pilot and send him or her off to battle against OZ. They also swore to each other to keep their identities from each other, so that no one Gundam pilot would learn that others existed in the war torn world.  
  
And so the Doctor J went to the L1 colony. There he met a wandering orphan boy who looked as if he had a fight in him. The nameless boy agreed to become a pilot and to fight for the colonies. The Doctor gave him the codename of the colonial pacifist Heero Yuy, and the boy accepted his new name. Heero Yuy refused to follow through with the original plans involving the Gundams descent to Earth, and instead went to Earth to attack OZ forces secretly. The Wing Gundam had a possessor.  
  
The man called Professor G met the war urchin called Duo Maxwell, who proclaimed himself to be the God of Death after sneaking aboard one of the Professor's ships in space. Duo agreed to be trained to fight with a Gundam, but also refused to go through with Operation Meteor, which was to drop a colony onto Earth, where the Gundam Deathscythe would commit mass murder. The Barton Foundation, a leading political party in space, formed this plan to take over Earth after the ensuing chaos.  
  
The Instructor H helps young rich boy named Quatre Winner be proud of himself, and so the Sandrock Gundam finds a compassionate, good-hearted owner. Quatre defied his pacifist father and ran away to war to end the fighting. At Earth, he reunited with his friends of the Maganac Corps and continued to fight for the colony's peace.  
  
Master O encountered Chang Wufei of the Long clan on colony A0206. There he trained the Chinese boy in fighting and piloting skills while he built the Gundam Shenlong. Wufei rebelled against his master when he discovered that Master O made the Gundam to drop their colony on Earth. Wufei believed this was not Justice, and took the Gundam to Earth after his wife Meilan died from an attack from Trieze Khushranada.  
  
Doktor S creates the Gundam Heavyarms for the pilot Trowa Barton. But Barton threatens the Doktor, who kills him. The lonely orphaned mercenary Noname accidentally witnessed the murder, so adopted Trowa's identity, therefore becoming the pilot of Heavyarms. When a task force sent to help the Heavyarms appears Trowa is forced to destroy the force and he proclaims the Operation Meteor a failure.  
  
Most of the Gundam pilots were orphans from the war, all except Quatre, but there was one Gundam unaccounted for. The scientists assumed that the other engineer had not found a suitable pilot, and dismissed the thought from their heads. But they were wrong. On April 07th, After Colony 195 the Gundams were sent to Earth disguised as shooting stars. Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian was on a shuttle in space, but had already been informed about Operation M. He viewed the falling rock with speculation on his face and promised himself to stand firm in the troublesome times ahead, promoting absolute pacifism between the Earth and colonies.  
  
Twenty years after the beloved colonial Heero Yuy was assassinated, the colonies struck back. 


	2. A New Era

Forgot my disclaimer!! Okay here goes:  
  
Don't own em, AND THIS DISCLAIMER COUNTS FOR ALL THE OTHER ONES THAT I FORGET ON! Anywaaaaays~ I now am trying to get out of writer's block, so I want all you nice reviewers who love having Relena as a Gundam pilot help me along with ideas for any and all of my stories!! ALSO! I own whatever characters that do not appear in the series! I would love it if you wanted to link to me or something, but could ya at least be polite and ask??? Ta Ta!! Have fun reading!  
  
O yeah, Thanks to all who reviewed for Zeben's Story!!! @!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
In the atmosphere was OZ specialist Zech Merquise, who identified a Gundam coming to Earth. 'The Rebel Will of Outer Space' was showing its face at last.  
  
The man who called himself 'Doctor' grumbled under his breath as he shuffled up the snow covered steps.  
  
"Darn kids. Don't clean.Don't do anything but play around and eat."  
  
The elderly man placed the worn key into the lock, and opened the door, placing the brown grocery bag he had been carrying on the kitchen table. He glanced at the untidy place before letting out a shrill whistle. He heard running foot steps coming from the basement, and grinned bemusedly. He watched the shamefaced children assemble in front of him, the eldest at the age of fifteen and the littlest at the age of five, there were eight in all.  
  
The year was AC 185. War was looming on Earth. It was less than a year after the attack on Sanc Kingdom, and people were worried. The threat of OZ had risen, and life was difficult to live in the colonies.  
  
The Doctor lived in a two-story house on the end of a blank alleyway that had seen its share of trouble. The children who lived here were all orphans of war who had been found wandering the streets of the colony. The Doctor, with snow-white hair, and a lean face, appeared much younger than he actually was. He had an assistant who lived in the house as well, but to what he assisted in was unknown to the children.  
  
"You know you are not to train without an adult present, watching your activities. Well. I see you have yet to do your chores. You have thirty minutes before training begins, hurry up." The man said, starting to unload groceries, but stopped as he saw one small youngster peek up from the stairs leading out of the basement.  
  
All the other children ran off to make their beds and to shovel the snow off the steps from the house. The oldest girl headed to the laundry room to run a load of clothes before heading to her room to help clean the smaller children's beds. The doctor sighed downstairs as he watched his smallest pupil.  
  
The little girl rolled off the stair and walked over to the doctor to help unload. He exhaled, lifted the girl up, and set the bag near her on the counter. The little girl neatly unloaded the brown paper bag, and began folding it up for reuse. The girl's golden hair was long for her age; it reached her lower back in the loose ponytail she wore it in. The doctor put away the assorted fruits, vegetables and meats. When they were done, the young girl just smiled, making her aqua marine eyes stand out on her healthy face. The Doctor leaned against the kitchen counter and asked about the girl's day. They conversed, with the girl stumbling over her words, and the older man speaking slowly and clearly in his raspy voice.  
  
"And when is your birthday, hmm? You'll be six next month, but for now, you're our little five-year-old. How is your training coming around?" he asked. She smiled and raised her arm, forming her biceps into a muscle. He felt it gently, then nodded. She grinned widely then started talking very fast.  
  
"Mybrothersaysthatiamveryveryverystrong-" The Doctor interrupted her, telling her to slow down. She nodded slowly, then continued.  
  
"And he says I have a chance at being the strongest person evers!" said the five year old. "I used that weighty thing to move my arm! It hurt, but not that much, and then the big boy walked over and told me that I shouldn't throw them, because they smashed things." The Doctor ignored her grammar mistakes and proceeded, explaining the excersize equipment the children used. The girl tried to listen, but the assistant caught her mind as he walked past. She waved her hands and made him listen to the doctors proceeding lecture. Finally, the sandy blonde haired young man made an excuse to the little girl and disappeared into the basement.  
  
The Doctor lifted the girl down to the floor, then motioned towards her unkempt bed in a large room. She rushed into the room, as well as an older boy's outstretched arms. She giggled as he lifted her and carried her around the room, finally dumping her on his bed. She gasped with laughter, and sprang up from the clean comforter. The boy had long blonde hair that was a pale white color, and had a narrow face with icy blue eyes. She dashed to her untidy bed, and hurriedly started to make it before the half an hour ran out. The room was rather situated like a hospital room, with beds lining the room in three straight rows of three, resulting in nine beds of all. When all beds were made, the children ran to the kitchen, where other children had already started lining up by height, with the little girl at the end, and the elder boy at the beginning.  
  
The Doctor motioned for the children to follow him down the stairs in an orderly line. They did, with the little girl last.  
  
In the basement, they entered the secret room they trained in, with metallic corridors, black safety mats placed on the floors, and a medical center. It looked much like a gym, with the many excersize items, but for the metal sphere situated in the far right corner of the room. It looked like a virtual reality game, but it was in fact, a version of a mobile suit, where the pilot could pretend they were on a battlefield. It was a circle that one could climb into. It also had medical wire hanging from the top so that the Doctor could keep track of the person's brainwaves and such. This was their training facility, and the Doctor motioned for the older boy to climb in. So he did, and when he was comfy, he nodded to the Doctor and his small sister.  
  
"Simulation on. Code 15c. Sign In for Zech Merquise." 


	3. Training Begins

He saw his little sister watching him with frightened, yet proud eyes, before the helmet lowered on to his head. The inside of the circle was modeled after a cockpit of a mobile suit. He easily destroyed the oncoming wave of mobile suits on the first level, feeling his mind grasp the understanding required to pilot a mobile suit. He did extremely well, until a mobile suit caught him from behind while he was finishing off another. He flew up with a control and blasted away. In his minds eye he could see himself as a pilot, flying through outer space towards his home on Earth. He completed the level, advancing on the training schedule above most of the others. He was a marvel with suits, and he knew it.  
  
The fifteen-year-old stepped into the artificial lighting of the basement, and went over to the Doctor. He quietly asked to have permission to work on the mechanics lesson. The Doctor agreed, looking at various charts and information graphs. The children proceeded to try out the mobile suit simulator.  
  
The next six people raised up their levels, but not enough to proceed to the next mobile test. Every five levels there was a test, in which something unexpected happened to the suit, and the pilot had to deal with the situation. Zech stayed near the Doctor, until his sister prepared to go into the cockpit. He ran up and gave her shoulder a small pat for luck. She smiled widely at him and clambered into the simulator. Her tiny body was barely held against the seat by the huge seat belt, but she allowed her brother to hook the wires to her head. Her small hands waved him away, and he stepped back. She shut the door with an electronic hiss, and her fingers nimbly set up the level for herself. She eased her hand around the control panel the used flight and movement and said in a steady, yet small voice;  
  
"Simulation on. Code 5z. Sign in: Relena Merquise."  
  
The Doctor stared at the electronic monitor that he held, but he secretly spied on his camera he had installed, watching the young pilot sit in serene calm as she blasted away. That day she passed two tests, and only stopped when the Doctor said it was time for dinner. Her head matted with sweat, but Relena wasn't tired at all. She ran around, jumping on the older kid and running under foot.  
  
The kids shushed her, and made her eat a healthy meal of lean pork, broccoli and bananas. The person who cleaned that night turned out to be her brother, so Relena stayed behind to help him like she usually did. He smiled at her, but underneath he was worried.  
  
Zech had no intention of staying here for very long. He was going to join the army, but Relena. She was a puzzle. She obviously inherited the skill of controlling mobile suits, but she was the one planned to inherit the Peacecraft Kingdom.  
  
Zech sighed, and put away the last dish. He motioned for his sister to follow him, and she did, giggling all the while. Zech pushed open the door, then stealthily walked into the frozen, snowy world. He noticed that it was slowly starting to snow, Zech could already feel the soft white flakes drifting down. He went out into the street, pulling Relena with him. She followed, and finally she said, "Zech! Stop, I want to play in the snow!"  
  
Her older brother did, but regretfully. He sat down on a large wooden crate on the side of the street and picked up his little sister. He put her down beside him, and started to slowly talk to her with his deep voice. At fifteen, he had already developed into the man he was going to be; tall, sturdy, with platinum blonde hair and emotional blue eyes that could be relentlessly cruel, but also amazingly soft.  
  
"Relena, are you sure you want to train to pilot? If you are chosen by the Doctor, which you will if you continue to train, you will have to go to war. I don't know if that's what you want. You're only five years old! How do I expect you to understand?" he burst out the last part, making Relena cringe. She was a trusting, cheerful girl, but didn't know where her brother was going with this conversation.  
  
"Milli-" she started to say her brothers true name, but was cut short.  
  
"Don't ever call me that name again Relena. Milliardo Peacecraft died when the first bomb destroyed the pristine perfection of our late father's dream. Do you understand? From now on my name is Zech Merquise." He said cuttingly, but stopped, horrified at himself when he saw his little sister's shoulders start to heave and shudder.  
  
She was crying.  
  
Belatedly he wondered how many times she had silently cried to sleep remembering their dead parents. She was, after all, still a child. He hesitantly put his hand on the curled up form of Relena, and picked her up. She nuzzled in close to his body and slowly fell asleep, but it was a while before Zech forgot the sight of his sister hiccuping from sorrow. Sometimes he could barely see past the façade that she kept in front of everyone, it was easy to forget she was very young to be alone.  
  
He walked back to the old house and placed her in her bed, careful not to wake up the other younger children. He tiptoed out, then walked steadily to the Doctor's room.  
  
When he reached the heavy oak door, he knocked sharply, and walked in. The Doctor sat on his office chair, reading a report on someone from the training he was putting the children through. Zech paused behind the Doctor, then said loudly,  
  
"My sister is very talented, isn't she Doctor."  
  
From the way he said it, the old man knew it wasn't a question. He swiveled guiltily around and glared at the teenager.  
  
"What are you doing in my room? Get out and go to bed, its already ten o'clock!"  
  
The blonde boy ignored the Doctor and sat in a chair opposite the Doctor.  
  
"So tell me, Doctor Kieler, why are you training Relena to be a Gundam Pilot if she originally came from Earth and knows nothing of the sufferings of the colonists? And why her? Why does she have her ability to completely control her state of mind and the mobile suits?" he asked angrily, almost shaking the Doctor with impatience. The old man sighed.  
  
"She has the same gift as you Zech, but with more potency. The reason she is the candidate for a Gundam is because I believe she could be the best pilot in the world. She has the inner strength of a warrior, and the spirit of a child. She is a perfect choice for Operation Meteor."  
  
"You want her to be a killing machine?! She's a child! She's innocent and pure and-" he was interrupted by the Doctor, who looked at him with pity.  
  
"I know, but these times call for such things. A child trained as a guerilla fighter is hard to believe, and gives us an advantage against OZ. I'm sorry, but I have no other choice. This is her file right in front of me, and I'm going to upgrade her training tomorrow. Will you support me in this decision to try to end this upcoming war, or do I have to sedate you?" he said, looking as hard as granite and just as resolute. Zech nodded, then added his own wild card to the conversation.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow for the army. Doctor, I was wondering if you would look after my sister while I'm gone. If your answer is negative, I will take her with me, but I can't see going with her. Please will you care for my sister?" he asked, almost pleaded. The older man nodded, sending a rush of relief through Zech's body. The soon to be soldier nodded as well.  
  
"I'll tell her tomorrow morning, and leave then. Could you."he hesitated before going on. "I know a war orphan shelter near here, I considered it as an alternative home for Relena, but I think the other children would be better off there."  
  
The Doctor considered this and nodded, pleased with Zech's thinking. The trainer needed all his time for Relena, and was running out of money for eight children and an assistant and himself.  
  
"Fine, now go to sleep. Remember to tell her tomorrow so we can get on to training."  
  
"Thank you Kieler."  
  
The white haired teen slipped out of the room, and used his low, husky voice to sing the insomniac children to sleep. He gave a last glance to Relena before setting off for some sleep.  
  
The next morning he told a drowsy Relena he was leaving for the army. There were a few tears, but Relena inexplicably understood his thirst for revenge. Zech now knew that would be one of a few key factors for her fighting. If she agreed to fight, it would be her motivator.  
  
The Doctor watched a tearful goodbye between siblings, then herded the other six children to the assistant, who already knew the plan. The emotional children set off for the orphanage. The old man bent down to the little girl's level of height, and grasped her hands.  
  
"Relena, you have the power to fight for the future. I'm giving you a choice; either to fight the Gundam I am creating, or to run away and pretend you never met me." The old man took off his silver glasses and placed them on top of his head. "You are one of the few people in this world who have the phenomenal chance to create our future, not just sit back and watch others do it for you. What is your choice?"  
  
The Doctor Kieler watched with held breath as the girl slowly thought about her choice. Then, to his surprise, she answered him in a strong voice clear of any trace of mistakes.  
  
"Doctor, I want to pilot your Gundam. If you show me, train me, I hope I will live up to your tut.tut-"she hesitated over the words, then said in her childish voice, "tutelage!"  
  
The Doctor smiled and brought her into the house. There, a young girl grew into a young woman, and became one of the first to pilot one of the mysterious, and dangerous, Gundanium Mobile Suits. 


	4. Mission Completed

After Colony 195 April 09th Paris, France Europe  
  
Relena stepped onto the crowded street, and pulled her plain hat lower over her hair. The long tresses were stuffed in the hat for the appearance of shortness, but she hurried along the same anyway. The rain poured out of the sky, drenching her form.  
  
At the tender age of fifteen, Relena knew that she couldn't be caught in skintight wet clothing, so she hurried to her ritzy hotel.  
  
The Hotel Esplanada was a prestigious place, it had taken the young lady a while to sneak in. Her computer file showed the room as used for the staff, but all Relena had to do was make sure no one discovered she was here. She hopped into the elevator, and pushed the number two button before starting to hum under her breath. She stepped out as an annoying ding split the quiet of the deserted hallway.  
  
She swiped her card through the door, it helped to have a room next to the elevator.  
  
Relena walked in cautiously, looking for intruders and enemies. Once she was satisfied with her safety, she took a quick shower, not that she needed it, and put on fresh clothing. The light pink shirt matched the loose cream skirt perfectly, but the hair hiding brown hat did not. She sighed. Why bother about clothing? It was just there to cover your body.  
  
Relena stepped into her hallway once more, after cleaning the room and wiping off fingerprints from every surface she had touched. Then she stepped into the now-crowded elevator. She smiled demurely at the inhabitants, squeezed in, and gently pressed the number that would take her to the lobby. The other inhabitants ignored her, and they all stepped off on the floor with the meeting halls.  
  
She smiled wickedly. These were those OZ officials she had been informed about. She went out the lobby, and called a rushing cab. The yellow car squealed to a stop, and the disgruntled owner peered at her from under the brim of his baseball hat.  
  
"Where ya wanna go lady? Hurry up, I got others waitin'."  
  
She opened the door, climbed in, and sat.  
  
"To the Prime Minister's house. I have political dealings with him. It's on St. Augustine Street, and could you possibly hurry? As you said it yourself, I'm sure you have other customers waiting." She smiled primly at the middle-aged man, who only shrugged and sped off. As he veered the tight corner, the cab driver glanced back at his passenger and whistled appreciably.  
  
"So why you all dressed up lady?" he asked, with a meaningful glance at her outfit.  
  
"For regulations. We aren't allowed to wear jeans and tee shirts to these parties you know." She said curtly, acting as someone older than she would. They finally arrived at the pent house, which was packed with important and classy cars all the way down the street, which left no parking what so ever for the late girl. She said to drop her off here, and stepped out, handing the money to the cabby through the window. He grinned at the excessive amount of money in his hand and nodded to her once before speeding down the street to some other poor unfortunate somewhere.  
  
The honey blonde walked resolutely towards the well kept penthouse and knocked on the door. A portly man opened it, and frowned inexplicably when she entered. He called to his employer that another guest was here, and Relena smiled beautifully, just enough to earn the man's trust, and to keep his curiosity lowered. She asked how the butler was, then talked about his wife and child. Then, the aquamarine-eyed girl noticed the ruler of France beckoning her to come over, and she politely excused herself from the butler.  
  
As soon as she entered the crowded room, she could feel the men in the room staring at her statuesque form. She fended off an approaching young 'courtier' who asked her to have a drink with him, but Relena resolutely made her way to the Prime Minister.  
  
The handsome man smiled at her when she finally reached him, and planted a smack on each side of her face.  
  
"Bonjour Mademoiselle. What brings you to my humble abode?" he asked wryly, glancing around at his many possessions. She smiled back, and gasped his hand firmly.  
  
"Come with me Monsieur." She led him to one of his many conference rooms. The man followed, guessing what was going to happen next. The girl pulled him along insistently and pushed him down into a chair. The young man began to smile evilly, despite his appearances, he wasn't altogether wonderful to helpless women. Although Relena wasn't 'helpless', she looked it sometimes.  
  
The comely man held his hand, which Relena pushed away.  
  
"Monsieur, is it true you are against the colonies in every way, and will never change your mind about those 'colonial psychopaths'?" she asked him, while running her smooth hand against the man's throat.  
  
"Yes. I will never sympathize with those devils. My dear, did you know I am also the top supporter of OZ in France?" he asked proudly, willing her to like him. Her eyes shone with amazement and worship towards the gullible man, and he responded by nodding quickly.  
  
"It's true. Come, my dear, why don't we retire for more, ah, suitable purposes."  
  
Relena stood up eagerly, like a good little girl, but stopped cold when they were in the man's bedroom.  
  
"Sorry, Monsieur, but I have no intention of being your next toy." She threw a gift at him, and raced out of the house, before grabbing the butler, and ducking as she counted in her mind.  
  
'Three.Two.One..'  
  
Where the butler had just worked, and where Relena had just been, an orange fireball exploded out of the French Prime Minister's house. The butler's eyes went glassy, Relena knew he had gone into shock, and propped him up, out of the way of the falling debris. Then she walked slowly away for a cab in the city of lights.  
  
Relena sighed up in her hotel room and turned on her television. She unfastened her earrings, and placed them on the wooden table next to her bed. She sat on top of the covers and started doing her stretches.  
  
She placed a call to her Doctor over the vid-phone, and waited, while listening to the dial tone. Finally she heard an automated voice say;  
  
"Welcome to the Doctor Kieler's phone line. One moment, and the Doctor will be right with you." Relena heard the Doctor groan in exasperation, he obviously did not expect a call from her. Relena giggled while she did her crunches, when she stopped abruptly.  
  
There on the phone was her Doctor, her mentor and her trainer. He did not look happy. His face was set in a scowl, and Relena knew that his displeasure was aimed at her. He tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder, and swiftly tied it into a casual ponytail to keep it behind her head. The Doctor grimly waited for her to finish then began his lecture.  
  
"Why did you let the butler live?" he asked in a cold voice.  
  
"Pagan is a good man. He used to be one of my friend's butler, so I thought she could owe me one."  
  
"Which 'friend', dear Relena?"  
  
"Well, to be honest, I don't exactly remember which one. I think it was Rebecca. No, maybe it was Harley. Sorry Doctor K, I can't remember who it was."  
  
"Never mind that, I have another mission, and this time, there cannot be any witness'. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright. If you accept this mission, the coordinates and briefing will be sent to you via your Gundam. How is he?"  
  
"A little storage sickness is all Doctor." She said impishly. The Doctor smiled, and turned away from the screen.  
  
"Go over to your fax and look at these pictures I got for you. Apparently, my old comrades forgot about me, and sent their own Gundam boys out. Here they are. I'm not going to tell you to be careful, because you no if your not then I have to call your brother to come in and save his baby sister." He said mockingly to her.  
  
Relena playfully swatted the screen while looking over the graphical images of the boys.  
  
"So, these are my enemies, or my comrades? Does the Barton Foundation even know about me? And."she wrinkled her nose, "Why does one of them have a braid?"  
  
"No and yes, they are your comrades because you share the same goal. Ultimately, you should team up, but considering how strong you and they are, I think the fight of the giants will have to wait. After all, we are talking about boys here, and we all have big egos."  
  
"Thanks Doctor K, I really needed that. Am I dismissed? I would like to look over the Gundam boys once more." She asked, yawning tiredly.  
  
"Yes. Get some sleep, and try not to kill anyone until your next assignment."  
  
"Roger, over and out."  
  
The Doctor's face vanished, leaving a blank screen for Relena to stare at. She sighed, lay down on the bed, and pulled out the pictures once more to read what Doctor K had on biographies.  
  
In space, the Doctor Kieler sighed and kneaded his face with his hands.  
  
'I'm sorry my comrades, but Relena must be prepared for your boys. She must not fail in her mission to save the colonies and Earth from utter destruction.' He thought to himself before sighing. He went to the kitchen for a snack. The elderly man looked about half his age, and was as spry as anyone could be at his age. Training with Relena had helped to produce more vigor in his movements. He fixed himself a sandwich before turning around at a sudden gust of wind. He dropped the plate in shock, and the glass shattered as an elegantly dressed man stepped in, sweeping his golden locks behind his ears. The dark midnight cape he wore was heavy and thick, the man's face was calm and serene, nothing suggested that something was wrong. But Doctor K knew better.  
  
"What are you doing in my home, Trieze Khushranada? I believe you should leave, the sooner the better." The old man stated, trying to move past the gentleman in front of him.  
  
"You will not be going anywhere Doctor Kieler. My superiors would like a word with you." The younger man said in a deep, soft voice. "Please come quietly. My men have orders to take you in unharmed, but it would not be pleasant for you."  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
There was silence as Doctor K watched Trieze with consternation. Then he replied that he would come with Trieze to Romefeller. The graceful man smiled, and led the old man away from the base from which a Gundam pilot had been born. 


	5. New Missions?

SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS!!! Please Review! It's not hard, just takes a few seconds of your time!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
After Colony 195 April 11th Paris, France Europe  
  
Relena woke up to a picture of a braided boy sitting on her dresser. She almost screamed before she realized it was pilot 02 Duo Maxwell, the Gundam pilot who used Deathscythe. He was 5' 3", had abilities in stealth operations, and was an expert in piloting techniques.  
  
Next to the black dressed boy was a picture of pilot 03, Trowa Barton. The boy had his hair framing one side of his face, covering it from cameras, she assumed. All five Gundam pilots were there, all but hers. Relena briefly wondered what that meant for her before going over to her computer and checking for the new coordinates for her mission. As soon as she read the mission, she blinked, and read it through again.  
  
Dear pilot 06; You are to use your Gundam against a base in Europe. Precise coordinates are given below. Loss of life is to be maximum of OZ soldiers, minimum of civilian. Do not engage with other Gundams should you meet any. Carry out your mission, and return to base directly after. That is all.  
Relena sighed, what did it mean, 'Other Gundams'? She silently prayed that her mission would go well. She pulled on a black shirt, blue jeans, and plopped a light blue hat over her long bangs. She smiled to her reflection in the mirror, and headed off to do some much needed shopping. 


	6. Shopping and a Meeting

After arriving at the mall, Relena was already regretting stepping foot out of her hotel. She did not need the attentions of testosterone filled men. She sighed slightly, then walked into a computer store, hoping to elude some of her admirers. She glanced, bored, at the cover of a magazine and a newspaper before strolling to the back, where an open door caught her eye. A man rushed out with a heavy stack of new newspapers in his hand. Relena knew it was heavy because the man accidentally fell over her and dropped the stack on her fallen frame. She gritted her teeth in angry annoyance before seeing the cover page of the paper. Reeling in huge letters was the condemning words;  
  
GUNDANIUM SCIENTIST FOUND ON COLONY A028876!  
  
Relena backed away from the helping hand offered to her from the floor, instead glancing with cool, calculating blue eyes into violet depths. Twin orbs looked at her concernedly, before Relena's eyes widened in barely suppressed shock. Before Relena stood the pilot 02, Duo Maxwell in the flesh. Duo stared at her with consternation before starting to pick up the papers. With a grunt, he settled the news on one shoulder and offered a hand to Relena. Warily, she took it, and dusted off her jeans as she stood up. He smiled at her, and started to speak.  
  
"Hi! Sorry I bumped you there, I couldn't see over the newspaper," he said, running a hand through his long locks, "And what a newspaper! What a nutty coot, huh? Think he's a real scientist?"  
  
Relena looked at him with bright eyes and ignored her racing pulse. "I don't know. What is Gundanium? Isn't that some new computer made in the colonies?" she asked demurely.  
  
Duo looked at her weirdly before answering her question. "No, I thought it was a new metal alloy made from an asteroid nucleus and a titanium proton combined." (I have no idea what I'm talking about! Ignore Duo's science babble)  
  
"Oh, Well, I wouldn't know. I'm a girl. Oh! I haven't introduced myself have I? I can't believe I was so rude, Mother would never forgive me!" She offered her hand. They shook. "My name is Lena Carter. It's a great pleasure. And you are?" she wavered off, waiting for a reply.  
  
"My friends call me Duo, Duo Maxwell. I may run, and I my hide, but I never tell a lie!" he proclaimed proudly. His hair spiraled to the floor in its chestnut wave.  
  
"It was nice meeting you Duo," Relena said as she walked out the door, "I hope we meet again!"  
  
'Not.' She thought, thinking of the consequences of their meeting. Then she remembered the paper and went to a corner shop to buy one. She bought one of the last copies and hurried over to a fountain, filled with gigantic fish before reading. As she scanned over the paper, this is what she read;  
  
On the unfinished colony A028876, officer Trieze Khushranada discovered middle aged Dr. Kieler, believed to be a missing Gundanium scientist. Scraps of Gundanium were found at the scene, while soldiers poured over encrypted messages and codes. It appeared to the police that there was a possible pilot living there, but the chief of the police in that area speculated that the suspect had left some time ago. Dr. Kieler has no known past, and is currently being detained and questioned by the Romafellar Foundation.  
  
The article continued over lengthy and needless ramblings before Relena noticed a pair of eyes on her figure.  
  
The man had black hair, short and unkempt, with staring bottomless pits for eyes. He wore a starched white tee shirt, and people stayed away from his swaggering figure. It said MONEY all over it.  
  
He waltzed up to her and placed a hand around her waist. "Hey baby, wanna go for a ride in my new toy? It's a red, spicy one, and I'm sure you'd love it." He put an emphasis on 'love'. She giggled like a schoolgirl and stood up with him, before he promptly sat down again, breathing hard.  
  
"If you ever come near me again, I will call the police." She hissed through her pressed lips. She had hit him where it hurts, and hard. Then she turned, seeing Duo come running up to her. She shied away, she didn't want anything to do with these other pilots.  
  
"Are you alright?" he panted, out of breath.  
  
"Of course!" she smiled brightly, then turned to walk away. "Bye Duo!"  
  
He waved to her rapidly disappearing form before heading back to the back room of the computer store and sending his friend an e-mail via laptop.  
  
Dear W, Things have gotten out of hand. Expected mission will be 8.76 chance survival, unknown forces showing hands. Poker face should be kept up, and Cards should be dealt with. D.  
  
He paused, then sent his mouse and clicked;  
  
Send.  
  
All Standard Disclaimers apply, I am making no profit from this story. 


	7. Preparations for a mission

I'm so sorry for the shortness, but I need to know whether this should have Heero and Relena together, or Duo, or someone else. Also, I would love suggestions for any and all of my fics!  
  
Ps~This chapter dedicated to artemis1082, who has helped, hindered and inspire me to write this (itty bitty) chapter. More is to come I PROMISE!  
After Colony 195 April 12th Paris, France Europe  
  
Relena sighed before waking at an early hour. She tapped on the alarm quickly, before she woke up any neighbors. The mid height teenager quickly put on a cold shower, and pulled her hair behind her face in a plain ponytail, that accented her long hair's length. She wore her usual, battle mode attire; a pair of gunmetal gray capris, and a tank top for full momentum ability. It wouldn't do to lose because she missed on account of her clothes now would it. She grimaced as she tied on her shoes, thinking of how many lives would be lost today.  
  
'I hope I can keep my own before the day is out.'  
  
She thought whether there would be any Gundams at her mission. She was planning on taking out Oz's African base, giving freedom to the challenged peoples who lived there. So far, Romafellar, and OZ had neglected to policy Africa, thinking it an untamed wild life reservation in the making. Now, they were severely underhand there, and she would take them out. She laughed at her thoughts, wondering how they had turned from her clothes to the political standards of Africa.  
  
She looked at her reflection in the mirror positioned over her desk, and sighed. She went over to her plain, black, open laptop and began hacking the hotel's files, erasing everything about her. Only when the computer showed a screen reading 'Data Purge Complete' did she shove her disguises into a black backpack and leave, dropping the key on to the floor.  
  
She slipped quietly out the door, waved for a taxi, and waited for the yellow beast to pull up to the curb.  
  
Review! It only takes about five seconds! 


	8. African Freedom

When the car finally stopped, she called for the driver to take her to the nearby airport. He nodded his ascent, and drove speedily off.  
  
When they arrived with no mishaps, Relena tipped the man handsomely and left in a hurry. She walked quickly to an abandoned warehouse. Looking around swiftly, she gathered that no one had see, heard, or sensed her presence. Relena coolly exhaled, then brought out her hand, and typed in the access code.  
  
9770123F3H977Y0RM678  
  
The combination of numbers and letters flashed blue, then green, before disappearing entirely, leaving an open door for the entree. Relena paused only a second before disappearing in a hiss of cold air. The door closed behind her.  
  
Looming before the young woman was a metallic, humanoid figure, with heavy armor attached to it. It had wing like strips of metal coming from its back, colored a heavy gray. It had black and silver lining, and two long sheaths, supposedly for swords, welded to the legs. The giant thing wore a cloak of heavy material over it's body and on the upper part of it's head, without obstructing momentum. The Gundam had eerie silver eyes, with gold pupils. This was a special Gundam. Relena stepped back and admired her machine, ally and friend.  
  
"Gundam Gate Keeper. Where have we got ourselves now? We have a new mission. It's not really nearby, but it's worth it. Lets get going."  
  
After Colony 195  
  
April 13th  
  
Somewhere over Kenya  
  
Africa  
  
Relena wiped sweating palms against her pants. She had had a hard time getting to Kenya. Airspace was being controlled tightly, and Relena had almost flown over the target escaping passenger planes. She looked through narrowed eyes at the huge base before her, analyzing the places that would be the first to go. She smiled grimly, the first spot she would attack would be the center, where the orders would be given. After that, she would bomb the men, and women's barracks, completing one part of her mission. Loss of OZ soldiers was one part, and the other was the total destruction of the base.  
  
The petite blonde sighed, then sent her Gundam careening down towards the base. Just before hitting it, she swerved up, and dropped a missile. It exploded with Earth shattering screams and fire. Wasting no time, Gundam pilot 06 quickly took her curved blades out of her sheathes, and held them in her mechanical grip. They glittered in the now-risen moonlight, flashing with punishment for any soul in the base. She wielded them expertly, throwing them when she had to, at her now attacking target. The base occupants hurried to send Mobile Suits after her, ignoring the blazing flames that soon spread through out the complex. Relena sat up tall in her seat.  
  
"You have seen the face of a Gundam. You now have seen the face of death." She dispatched the Mobile Suits quickly enough, and soon after, dawn came, along with rain to smother and kill the flames. After flying to a safe distance, Relena looked at the damage she inflicted along the base and gave a skeptical look from the shoulder of Gate Keeper.  
  
"We didn't even have to use our sabers, or beam gun. I sincerely hope this is not how the Romafellar foundation is prepared, otherwise, the Earth will fall."  
  
Ideas for new chapters:  
  
~ Relena is later captured by R. Foundation, made to be queen of world?  
  
~ Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei introductions.  
  
~ Any hints, or comments would be nice!  
  
Review! It doesn't take that long, and I made an effort on this chapter!!  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
+ Artemis1082, she has been faithful for this chapter, for this story!  
  
+ Reviewee, thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
+ Mae, hope you got to read the other chapters!  
  
+ And last but not least, Reviewer!(hey! I think Reviewee and reviewer are the same person!lol, but that's just me!) I hope this (kinda) counts as a longer chapter? If not, then wait until the next one!  
  
Thanks to all of you!! Keep reviewing! 


	9. Contemplation In Space

"We didn't even have to use our sabers, or beam gun. I sincerely hope this is not how the Romafellar foundation is prepared, otherwise, the Earth will fall."  
  
Her Gundam seemed to agree, flashing its eyes at her still form. She appeared to listen to it, and then responded.  
  
"Yes, we are going back to the colonies after this, but I don't know if we should. Romafellar captured Dr. Kieler. I don't think that's too good. What do you suggest?"  
  
The Gundam's head suddenly turned toward the now-decimated base. Relena put a hand to her face from the newly risen sun's glare before jumping down to the cockpit. She rushed to accelerate the heat boosters on her back, hoping that she wouldn't be seen. The heavy cloak that hid Gate Keeper from thermal sensors was going to hinder them, but that wasn't going to stop her.  
  
Approaching the charred, blackened ruins of the base was a great machine, hovering slightly over the ground. It hesitated before dropping to the ground on its huge feet. It had yellow spikes coming from the crown of its head, and held a long stick, with a wickedly curved energy scythe emerged. The machine's pilot handled the weapon as the Grim Reaper would. With it was another Gundam. This one was a light gray, with a huge emerald sphere where the cockpit would have been. It had a sharp, narrow metal face, with bright mechanical eyes. There were rib-like markings on the Gundam, and it closely resembled a skeleton. It held a beam saber in its hands. Relena sighed, and flew into the air before she and her Gundam were caught.  
  
Then she veered off course as a huge, red and orange face appeared in her view screen. Heavyarms was flying straight for her! She calmly accessed another of the wretched things. She berated herself for not remembering the pictures. Duo was here! Along with Trowa Barton, and Heero Yuy, both pilots of great skill. Relena threw all her strength into the igniting burners, and flew away at top speed. She sighed, trying to calm her racing heart down. Gundam Heavyarms had really scared her back there.  
She calmed her pulse and set a trajectory course to a colony near hers. She wondered about the two Gundams she had seen. Why had she been ordered to run away? Weren't they her allies? She mused, undoing the safety restraint and turning over to get some sleep.  
  
"Will you be alright without me for a while, Gate Keeper?" she asked her friend softly. She heard a beeping, and saw that Gate Keeper had put the flight course on auto pilot. Relena smiled as she fell asleep, mumbling something about how machines always got the best of people. The Gundam ignored the human for the rest of the flight, during which, Relena slept away the horrors of her battle.  
  
AC 195  
  
April 14th  
  
Near the L5 cluster  
  
Deep Space  
  
Relena expertly maneuvered her Gundam through space, until she had arrived near the colony that supposedly had housed a growing Wufei, Chang and Gundam pilot 05. She chuckled at herself, thinking about her data on the Gundam Pilots. She hoped they never met again. She busied herself with finding an appropriate hiding spot, then found one in an abandoned asteroid factory. She quickly left the suit there, and went to the near-by colony. She arranged for a space shuttle ticket to be made out to an alias, and went aboard the shuttle that very day.  
  
Relena calmly read a magazine on the plane, next to her neighbor, who was enjoying a drink of rich brandy. She turned away from her to look out at the Earth. She thought it so ironic that the planet that gave them birth, would ultimately bring their doom. Everyone wanted a piece of it, and everyone wouldn't wait for peace, or care about the poor.  
  
And so greed ruled the Earth, turning once sweet tempered young girls, into dangerous little warriors. 


	10. Updates on the Doctor Kieler

Relena calmly read a magazine on the plane, next to her neighbor, who was enjoying a drink of rich brandy. She turned away from her to look out at the Earth. She thought it so ironic that the planet that gave them birth would ultimately bring their doom. Everyone wanted a piece of it, and everyone wouldn't wait for peace, or care about the poor. And so greed ruled the Earth, turning once sweet tempered young girls, into dangerous little warriors. Relena sighed, as the call came from the captain to buckle up, they were arriving.  
  
She quickly buckled her seat belt and turned to the window once more, watching the looming appearance of the colony grow closer and closer. Finally, the ship docked within the colony, and the passengers were free to step off board. Relena looked at the many people leaving the colonies. Her eyes flashed at their betrayal of their home. The cowards were leaving for safety on Earth. Some colonists.  
  
She ran a hand through her loose hair, and decided to go to the bathroom to change. It was easy to become suspicious in this colony now that Kieler had been found, she had to change into a disguise quickly before someone noticed her. She locked her stall, the one furthest from the exit, and began to slip on the delicate red wig. It was of a natural, reddish color, and would be easy to take off, even if it wasn't to put on. She then changed her battle attire for a business suit. The dark blue was outlined in a deep gray, and she put on touches of classy makeup to make herself appear older. She also applied wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, with the help of more makeup. Her disguise was complete. She was now Yulanda Middleton, rich widow, and owner of half the computers in space.  
  
She sighed, then walked out of the lady's bathroom regally. She stopped to ride in the prearranged limousine. The sleek blackness of the long car delighted her like a little kid would be delighted with a bit of candy, or a new toy. She smiled a rich old-lady smile, hoping to fool these people into thinking she had money. It was definitely working with the driver, she knew he was hoping for a big tip. Scenery flashed by quickly as she directed him to a small building. They arrived very soon, and she tipped the driver generously, smiling in anticipation for when the driver would find out only half of what he received was legitimate money.  
  
'At least I tipped the brown-nosing thug,' she thought to herself, walking quickly away towards the alleyway she had grown so accustomed to.  
  
'Why am I even here? Cops are probably swarming all over!' she contradicted herself as she remembered the reason in coming to the colonies. 'My mission stated to come back to base. I know Doctor Kieler said that he would never issue those orders, but I guess this time he needs me. He is getting to be old.'  
  
Little did she know how much that was costing him.  
  
The Doctor Kieler was being detained in a questioning facility owned and operated by the Romafellar Foundation, which controlled most of the European countries of Earth. The Duke Dermail was the head of such an organization, and had been considered a ruthless player in the 'artistic game of war' by General Tubarov, and others. The Duke was questioning the old man with machines as Relena stood outside the alleyway.  
  
"How did you build the Gundam?" the elegantly attired old man asked to a shabbily dressed man sitting in a chair strapped with head wires and beeping electronics. The man being questioned dropped his head to his chest, his eyes burning at the two-way mirror before dropping to the ground.  
  
"I didn't build anything associated with Gundam. I don't know what you're talking about," he said defiantly, yet flatly. The duke ignored his answer and proceeded to another question.  
  
"Who is the pilot of the machine?" he asked with a sneer. This was the real reason Dermail had come for a look at his prisoner. The man tied up, obviously a hurt and hungry Doctor Kieler looked the sneering old duke full in the face, then spit on his exquisitely shod boots. The duke stepped back with a snarl of contempt, but looked at the mirror before turning around.  
  
"I will get the information out of you, my good man, even if I have to use medical insurance as to the answers." He said in a chilling voice. He swung open the door, and left quickly, unnerved by the old mans composure.  
  
As soon as Doctor K knew for certain that those little colonial boots had stopped their clacking sound, he faked a faint, lying lax and useless in his chair. He slowed his heart rate and brainwaves before going to work o the complicated lock that held him captive. When he released that, he didn't move a muscle. He waited a few minutes to see if they were coming to retie him, then started on his bonds. They were made of an expensive type of cable, and had been cutting off his circulation all day. He knew that a day had passed since his capture, Relena would know by now. He knew she would try for a rescue, and since he hadn't warned her about the changed mission, it would be his fault if she were captured.  
  
The Doctor opened an eye blearily, and continued his train of thought. He had grown too attached to her and she him. He wasn't her father, and would never be. Kieler knew that, but the deep bond between them had helped more than hindered the two many times before this one. The Doctor suddenly snapped into action, pulling his body out and away from the cameras placed in the room, and the chair he had been placed in. He dashed for the door, and quickly swiped the code in. He had watched his captures all day trying to figure the fool thing out. The white haired man ran past deserted hallways, and skirted crowded stairs, all the while heading for one of the most secluded exits. He pushed the door, running into it at break neck speed, suddenly aware of the blaring sirens around him. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him into the nearby city that loomed on the horizon. When he found an empty garbage dump, he fell into a cold, muddled heap by a deserted trailer home, too weak to even pull himself up the stairs. He didn't even hear his own mumbled groan of pain and fatigue.  
  
He didn't need to.  
  
Somebody else did. 


	11. Updates

I own nothing in this story except the plot. And the story.( Have fun reading, and don't forget to review!  
  
A lithe young boy raced superhumanly fast out of the dim trailer, and stared with no expression at the old, collapsed man in front of him. His comrade leaned against the door, his usually cheerful face eclipsing with pity for the run down Doctor. The silent, grim counterpart checked for a pulse before motioning to the leaning boy.  
  
"Be quiet! Hilde's not going to be back until tomorrow, and no one knows were here so far." The once-leaning boy said.  
  
"Duo, people hearing us won't be a problem. We need to get this guy inside, so that we don't have a corpse on our hands in the morning. Come on, help me lift him." The mysterious agile one said, picking up the Doctor from under the armpits. Duo grabbed his knees, and hauled the old man inside of his trailer. Duo moaned at the sight of the battered old man, he knew that this was going to be trouble. The agitated young man even pulled on his braid sharply, waiting for a burst of blood to come rushing to his head, chocked full of new ideas.  
  
All he got was a headache.  
  
As 'the braided baka' rubbed and massaged his sore scalp, the other teenager was thoroughly checking the elderly man's pulse, life signs, and searched for identity tags of some sort. Duos noticed what he was doing, then looked at the man's somewhat swollen face, and gasped.  
  
"Heero, man, I've seen this guy! He's on the Internet!"  
  
The teenager with no other name than 'Heero Yuy' looked at his somewhat friend's face with a blank look. Then he dragged the shocked Duo from the room by the ear and plopped him down in front of the computer.  
  
"Find him. Now." He said, brushing brown hair out of his annoyed eyes.  
  
Duo looked at Heero with a shadowed gaze. He knew Heero didn't like to be left in the dark, so he should have told him about the Doctor. He quickly lowered his gaze to his beloved computer. He hurriedly began typing, searching, and hacking for the database he had seen. Then, there was almost an audible beep. Duo had found the server. 'ROMAFELLAR SITE' was read in huge, bold letters in front of the information.  
  
"What have we gotten ourselves into?" said Duo, moaning a little when he saw the man's picture under 'Prison Escapes'. He careful read the old man's bio to Heero.  
  
"Six foot two, white hair, glasses, blue eyes. He's highly intelligent, has an IQ of over 200. Whoa!" he stopped scanning the screen long enough to read the next sentence. Heero stopped staring at the wall in deep thought to look at his surprised comrade in arms.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's also the missing Gundanium scientist thought to be dead! Heero- remember the Gundam we saw? This is that guy's trainer!" Duo said excitedly, "I knew there was another Gundam! Who else would have destroyed an OZ base? That guys good, though. I think he's better than we are!" Duo burst into snorts of giggles at his joke. But he didn't notice Heero's eyes take on a challenging gleam.  
  
"No one is better than me." He said in his slow, gruff voice. Then he whirled around, and ran into the living room, where they had placed the Doctor. Duo stared at the empty space that had been Heero, until two seconds ago. Then, he stumbled and ran to join Heero beside the once- resting man. When Duo got beside the makeshift bed, he gasped.  
  
Doctor Kieler was awake.  
  
OOH! Suspense! What will I do next? OH! Before I forget to mention this, this chapter is dedicated to artemis1082, also known as Raye! She is the best reviewer ANYONE could have! Thanks for reading and reviewing all! I'll try to return the favor, but not yet, cause I'm grounded from the computer! (Gotta sneak on!) 


End file.
